Badger Besties
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones are best friends, follow some important moments throughout their years at Hogwarts. Hints at Hannah/Neville and Susan/Ernie. Rated T for this part at the end (it's not femslash).


**A/N: Glimpses of Hannah Abbott's and Susan Bones's friendship throughout Hogwarts. (because I felt like it). JKR owns all! Plz review!**

**(Rated T for the ending, no it's not femslash).**

* * *

**1st year**

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were best friends exactly eight hours before they were sorted into the same house. They'd met on the Hogwarts Express and shared their favorite wizard candy while talking about their excitement of going to Hogwarts. Needless to say, the talkative blonde and the shy redhead became fast friends.

Never in either of their eleven years had they been happier than when they were both sorted into Hufflepuff together. Hannah clapped excitedly as a grinning Susan rushed over to the cheering table of black, yellow, and badger pride.

"Susan we're in the same house! Yay!" Hannah high fived her friend.

"I know! This will be absolutely amazing!" Susan beamed, helping herself to the goblet of pumpkin juice sitting in front of her.

"When we get to our dorms, let's bunk right next to eachother!" Hannah suggested excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Susan grinned.

They both glanced over to see their fellow Hufflepuff first years, two boys seemed to be elbowing eachother of a plate of chicken wings. Ernie MacMillan spilled gravy all over Justin Finch-Fletchley, and the latter did not look pleased. Hannah and Susan giggled madly, Ernie glared at them.

* * *

**2nd year**

Hannah woke up to the sound of sniffling in the bed next to hers. "Lumos," Hannah lit her wand, shining it at Susan's bed. She slowly crept over to see that her best friend was crying into her pillow. "Susan?" she asked, lightly tapping her shoulder.

Susan turned around, her eyes filled with tears. "Hannah, you're still awake?" she sniffled.

Hannah giggled quietly "Actually no, your sniffling woke me up. What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm just so afraid the monster of Slytherin will sneak into the dorms and petrify us, like it did to Justin," Susan admitted, wiping her eyes.

"No, it only attacks muggleborns. Like Ernie said, it was because Justin let it slip to Harry Potter that he was muggleborn...it doesn't just sneak into dorms, it attacks in the corridors," Hannah told her.

Susan sniffled again "Oh, but it's still terrifying," she said.

Hannah smiled, grabbing her best friend's hand. "Come by my bed, I'll show you what helps me when I can't get to sleep," she said.

Susan slouched over to Hannah's bed and climbed in. Hannah pulled up her covers to hide them. "Lumos maxima," she whispered, increasing the brightness on her wand tip. Next, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a device that Susan had never before seen and a magazine with Gilderoy Lockhart's face on it.

"Can I tell you a huge secret?" Hannah whispered.

Susan nodded "Sure, anything."

Hannah giggled "I'm obsessed with muggle boybands, here put these on," she said, handing Susan what looked like earmuffs without all the padding.

Susan cocked an eyebrow, she giggled too. "You listen to muggle boybands, oh Merlin! And what are these things?"

Hannah grinned "They're called headphones, you put one of them by your ear and I'll put the other by mine so we can both listen. I think you'll like this song," she said.

"Oh alright," Susan smiled, putting one of the speakers next to her ear.

The two Hufflepuffs spent the rest of the night jamming out to Hannah's music and giggling over magazine articles...and were fifteen minutes late to Potions the next day, recieving detentions from Snape.

* * *

**3rd year**

"Really Hannah? A flowering shrub?" Susan looked skeptically at her friend.

"Yes! I swear it! It's the only possible answer I can think of!" Hannah exclaimed, using excited hand gestures.

"So you think mass murderer Sirius Black would turn himself into a flowering shrub just to get into the castle? Merlin Hannah, you're going mad!" Susan giggled with an eye roll.

"I'm not mad I tell you!" Hannah said indignantly. "Please just come to the library with me after Herbology, I think I have a solid theory but everyone else is just making fun of me for it!" she begged.

Susan rolled her eyes "Hannah, if you weren't my best friend, I'd also be making fun of you..." she gave an exhasperated sigh.

Hannah grinned "But since you are-?" she asked hopefully.

Susan groaned "Okay fine I'll help you," she said tiredly.

"Yay!" Hannah squeaked.

"Merlin's beard you're insane..." Susan muttered.

"Love you too!" Hannah grinned, skipping off towards the common room. Susan followed, shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

* * *

**4th year**

"I still don't get how you landed one of those smoking hot Durmstrangs and I'm stuck with Ernie," Susan whined, brushing her long red hair in front of the mirror.

Hannah laughed "Hey now don't be jealous of me, you know damn well that I'd rather be going with..._him,_" she said dreamily, curling her long blonde waves.

Susan giggled "Oooh you mean _Neville _?" she teased.

"Yes Susan, but he's already going with Ginny Weasley...and she's not even technically old enough!" Hannah complained.

"Don't feel bad Hannah, Ernie heard from Ginny's brother Ron that Neville asked her because he tried to ask Hermione Granger but she was already going with Viktor Krum," Susan told her friend.

Hannah groaned "That makes me feel loads better, he probably doesn't even know that I exist! Or maybe he's just avoiding all Hufflepuffs in general because of the Cedric versus Harry Potter thing."

Susan laughed "Merlin Hannah, you really are insane. I think if Neville knew that you liked him, he'd be so shocked that he'd faint, you know how he gets around girls. He doesn't like Ginny _like that _they're doing eachother a favor, she isn't old enough to go on her own and Neville didn't want go go _alone _!" she said.

"I mean Vladimir, or however you say it, was nice enough. But everytime I look at him I know I'm going to picture Neville," Hannah said dreamily.

"Then picture Neville," Susan grinned.

Hannah giggled "Oh you know I will." With that, the two girls left the fourth year Hufflepuff girls dorm to meet up with Ernie in the common room.

* * *

**5th year**

"Expecto patronum!" Hannah raised her wand, and once again, nothing happened. "I can't do it!" she groaned.

Susan smiled "Just focus, like this," she said. "Expecto patronum!" Susan raised her own wand, a bright light shot out of it's tip and transformed into a koala bear.

Hannah cleared her throat and tried again "Expecto patronum!" she shouted, still nothing. "You see, I just can't!" she said, exhasperated.

"Well don't give up!, If you do I'll have to get Neville over here," Susan warned, giggling mischeviously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hannah cocked an eyebrow.

Susan nodded towards Neville, he had finally managed his patronus, it took the form of a large tiger. "Perhaps he can help you out?" she suggested, grinning.

Hannah's eyes went wide "You wouldn't dare! Susan..."

"HEY NEVILLE!" Susan called, waving her left arm wildly in the air. A very confused Neville turned to look at them. "Can you come here?" Susan called.

Neville shrugged and began walking across the room towards them. "I hate you," Hannah muttered under her breath. Susan giggled.

"How can I help?" Neville asked, approaching them.

"Hannah's having a bit of trouble getting her patronus, do you have any tips?" Susan smiled.

"Well Harry said to think of a happy memory, so just think of the happiest one you have and go for it, and make sure to hold your wand high," Neville said.

Hannah smiled sheepishly "I've been trying but I can't," she muttered.

"I don't think she's holding her wand quite right, could you show her maybe?" Susan interrupted.

Neville nodded "Er, yeah. Sure," he gently held Hannah's wrist and lifted it upwards. "Now try," he told her.

"Expecto patronum!" Hannah shouted, this time, a giant burst of light in the shape of a polar bear flew out the tip of her wand.

"Excellent Hannah!" Neville grinned, clapping. Hannah blushed a deep shade of red. Susan knew that Hannah's wand position wasn't ever the problem, but she knew that Neville touching her would definitely make her happy enough to produce a patronus.

* * *

**6th year**

Hannah slammed her trunk shut and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. Susan hated seeing her best friend in so much pain, she'd just found out that her mother had been murdered by the Dark Lord and a few Death Eaters.

"Hannah, I'm really so sorry, please is there anything at all I can do?" Susan begged, sitting next to Hannah on her bed.

"No, there isn't anything that anyone can do!" Hannah wailed.

"So then you're really leaving tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express? This is it?" Susan asked gently.

Hannah nodded "Y-yeah...I-I have to...see Dad," she choked out.

Susan smiled sadly "Alright, well please write me every week and I'll tell the professors to give me all of your assignments and I'll send them via owl, so you don't get behind. I'd hate for you to have to resit sixth year when you come back," she said.

Hannah sat up and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug "Thanks Susan, you're the best," she said, her voice cracking as she held back another sob.

"Hey, what're best friends for right?" Susan smiled, patting Hannah's back. "Here, I've got something for you," she said, getting up and going over to her own trunk at the foot of her bed next to Hannah's.

Hannah wiped her eyes on her pink pajama sleeve, watching curiously. Susan was digging around at the bottom of her trunk, finally she'd managed to find what she was looking for. "A-ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a tiny ring.

"This used to belong to my late grandmother, but I want you to have it," Susan said.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Hannah held up her hand in protest.

Susan shook her head "Really I want you to. It means alot to me and I'm going to miss you while you're gone, so every time I think about the whereabouts of my grandma's ring, I'll know it's safe with my best friend...it'll remind me of you so I won't feel as lonely. And you can think of me when you're wearing it so you aren't lonely either," she said.

Hannah smiled "Okay, thanks Susan. I love it."

* * *

**7th year**

It was pitch dark, and very late at night as the DA refugees camped out in the Room of Requirement. Susan couldn't sleep, she leaned over her cot to glance at Hannah in the cot below her. Hannah was reading a magazine with the light from the tip of her wand.

"Psst, Hannah!" Susan whispered.

"Hey Susan, can't sleep either?" Hannah asked.

"No I can't, Ernie and I had a fight," Susan admitted.

"Oh he'll come around, Ernie can be a giant prat sometimes," Hannah giggled quietly.

Susan giggled too "Yeah, I know," she whispered. "So why are you still awake?" she asked.

Hannah blushed bright pink "It's really embarassing..." she mumbled.

"What? Hannah spill it now!" Susan giggled, eagerly awaiting her best friend's reply.

"Let's just say I keep having these really awkward and inappropriate dreams about Neville," Hannah admitted, blushing even brighter in the wand light.

"Oooh do tell! What kind of dreams?" Susan asked excitedly yet quietly.

Hannah giggled nervously "Sexual fantasies...then I wake up feeling very awkward and ashamed," she admitted.

Susan grinned "Merlin Hannah!" she whispered in a quiet fit of giggles.

"Shut up," Hannah muttered, smiling.

"Speaking of...isn't that Neville sitting by the window?" Susan asked, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Hannah rolled over "Merlin's beard! I didn't know he was still awake," she whispered dreamily, staring at him.

Susan smiled "He has a hard time falling asleep during storms, Seamus Finnigan told me," she said.

"Awh, does he?" Hannah gushed.

"Maybe he'd like a snog buddy?" Susan suggested, raising her eyebrows.

Hannah blushed "Oh what am I supposed to do, just go over there and sit on his lap?" she asked with an eye roll.

Susan grinned "I triple dragon dare you," she said.

Hannah rolled her eyes again "Okay, you're right...I'm done waiting for him to make the first move, he has no clue I like him. Buuut, if I'm going over there to sit on his lap, then I dare you to sneak into Ernie's bed," she grinned.

Susan's eyes widened "That's against school rules! If the Carrows found out..."

Hannah giggled "Hey so is snogging remember? And we're in the Room of Requirement, the Carrows will never be able to catch us in here," she said.

"Fine," Susan grinned. Both girls scrambled out of their cots and into their slippers and bathrobes. Susan snuck across the room and climbed into a sleeping Ernie's cot with him, then she turned her attention towards Hannah.

Hannah shuffled quietly across the room. "Nox," she whispered, extinguishing her wand light. Neville was staring out the window, watching the raindrops fall heavily against the cold glass as lightning flashed and thunder crashed high above the castle.

Hannah was careful not to stub her toes and tiptoed over to her secret crush. "Hello Neville," she whispered.

Susan stifled a giggle from across the room at Hannah's "sexy voice". Neville looked up "Er, hi. Who is this-?" he asked, unable to see the source of the voice in the pitch dark room.

Hannah sat in his lap "Lumos," she whispered. Neville's deep hazel eyes widened in utter shock. "Hannah-?" he spluttered in disbelief.

"Shut up," Hannah spoke softly, snogging him forcefully as she ruffled his bedhead of brown waves.

Susan grinned as she saw Hannah flash her a thumbs up across the room, Neville didn't appear to be protesting.

* * *

**~BADGER BESTIES~**

**~~el fin...~~**


End file.
